Of Bets and Kisses
by TriXter21
Summary: A Dasey. Oneshot. You'll be pleased with what the bet is, I promise you.


_(Disclaimer: Don't own Life with Derek or the Notebook. However, I do own this story…thankfully. Because I rather like it.)_

oLWDo

He blamed the TV. That was what started this whole mess. He blamed the TV and the fact that nothing good is on the damn TV on Friday night. Well, sure, there were actually a lot of things on the TV on Fridays…but he didn't actually _watch_ anything on Fridays except the occasional Hockey match. The hockey match that was _supposed _to be on was canceled…but he still didn't want to hand over his remote control rights to the girl who had plopped down on the couch next to him. Derek never handed the remote over…it just wasn't done.

And it's not like there was anyone home he could order around, either. His Dad and Nora took Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti off to the movies…leaving Derek and Casey alone in the household alone. So, currently, he was flipping through channels, staying on every other channel for a few seconds before flipping it to the next, obviously annoying the brunette next to him. Finally, she let out a shriek of annoyance and threw a pillow at him. "Oh my god, Derek! Can you just hand over the remote or at least pick something! You've had to go through the channels at least one hundred times, by now!" Derek rolled his eyes and continued to flip the channels, ignoring her.

"Derek! Give. Me. The. Remote!" She shouted, her eyes narrowing at him. He continued to ignore her and resumed his flipping. He didn't even care what channel it landed on now, as long as it would ignore the girl next to him.

"Casey. Can you shut the hell up? I'm trying to watch the TV, if you haven't noticed." Derek couldn't help the smirk that made its way up his face. He flipped the channel once more before turning to her, telling her to shut up again. However, he didn't notice what he had changed the channel to and immediately went to change it again when Derek heard Casey say, 'awww.'

"No. Don't change it. Hang on! It's almost the best part of the movie!" Casey squealed, her eyes lighting up. Derek finally noticed what movie was on. He had seen it…well…kind of seen it…one night he went to the movies with…what was her name again? Tiffany…Amber…something preppy…wait, could a name be preppy? Those names sounded preppy to him. Derek shook his head, making a disgusted face at the movie for effect. It was the Notebook. It was some chick-flick movie that, apparently, was about a woman leaving her fiancé for some guy, or something? Well, that was the part that he had noticed, anyways. He only saw bits and pieces of the movie. Man…was that trip worth the $8.00 for the tickets? Derek smirked; the part where they got it on in the house was nice. He stopped making out with Tiffany…Amber…Erin…whoever the hell she was, to see that part. While he thought about it…that girl-by now, Derek had stopped even trying to remember her name-was a good kisser.

"Why can't real life be like this?" Casey whispered, a small smile on her face. She had a nice smile…Derek immediately pushed the thought from his head and looked at the TV screen. Apparently, they were now at the part where they were kissing in the rain. Oh. Wait. That was the house part! Derek found his smirk coming back. Then he snorted, realizing what Casey had just said.

"Yeah. Right. Like your life would ever be like that!" Derek laughed, pretty hard, making Casey turn around and look at him, slightly shocked.

"What do you mean?" Even though Casey really didn't know what Derek was talking about, she took it as offensive, and was now standing up, glaring at him.

"Like…you could…ever…kiss like that." Derek gasped between breaths, pointing at the passionate kiss on the screen. Derek was practically falling off of his chair, laughing so hard. Casey glared at him. Ok…now he was really starting to offend her. Casey found herself smirk, however. Oh…she would get him back. She would show him.

"50 bucks." She stated simply, the smug smirk on her face growing even wider.

"50 bucks for what?" Derek was still chuckling.

"50 bucks that I can not only kiss like that…" Casey gestured towards the screen, "But I could also blow whoever's mind that I kiss." Derek wiped the tears from his eyes. Oh, this would be easy money.

"Alright. You're on. But I can't imagine klutzilla being a good kisser." Derek continued to chuckle, and Casey still held her smug smirk. "So, sure, why not? 50 bucks, Casey. Whatever. I'll humor you." Derek stood up, holding his hand out to Casey. She shook it.

"Then it's a deal." Casey stated, the smug smirk still on her face. Derek almost laughed again. This was gonna be easy as cake money. Not only would he not have to do anything, but he'd get to laugh when whatever poor guy that Casey kissed would spit from disgust.

"Yeah, it's a deal." Derek took in a deep breath to stop from laughing again. "So who are we gonna test this out on, anyways? Sammy boy?" Then Derek stopped, as if he was thinking…which, really, he wasn't, he knew exactly what his retort was going to be as soon as he said it. "Oh, wait. That'd be kind of awkward now, wouldn't it? Considering you guys broke up…." Derek's voice trailed off, his casual smirk replacing his laughing smile. Casey had broken up with Sam over a year ago…it wasn't like it was new news or anything. Casey just rolled her eyes.

Then something seemed to happen that scared Derek slightly. Casey was thinking-he knew her thinking face-and then she got this what could only be described as _evil_ smirk on her face. Then she walked towards him, the smirk growing wider as she saw Derek's eyes widen with fear. "C-Casey?" He stuttered, losing his cool as he backed up.

Casey pushed him against the wall and kissed him…passionately. He felt almost like he was a glass and boiling water was poured into him…he nearly exploded. Her arms wrapped around his neck and, not having much of a choice, he responded to her kiss. She ran her tongue along Derek's lip, almost making him moan. Derek, _him_, Derek Venturi, _**The** _Derek Venturi, almost moaned in a kiss. He wrapped his hands around her waist as her tongue dueled with his. She grinded her hips against his, making the moan that Derek had been holding in escape his lips. He felt Casey's smirk grow wider against his lips but he really didn't care.

He felt the fire burn in his veins and the only thing he could hear was the sound of thunder in his ears. Vaguely, in the back of his mind, Derek thought that he had never, in all of the girls he had made out with, had a kiss this amazing. Casey pulled away from him, nibbling on his lower lip as she did so, the smug smirk on her face radiant as she took in large breaths of air.

"You…owe me…50 bucks…" Casey gasped before she tried to still her thundering heart and walk as cool, calm, and collected as she could back to her room. Derek just stared dumbly after her, finding a sheepish grin come to his face. For some reason, he really didn't mind losing that 50 bucks.

oLWDo

_(A/N: Just a plot bunny that burst into my head. I couldn't help writing it down! And I got Christmas Lullaby up today, too! It's a good night for me. Haha. Well, please review! Lemme know what you think!)_


End file.
